Magical Mysteries
by Blue Bells
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. God knows what is going to happen. H/H R/L D/G story. R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Arrival at the Weasley's  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the fortunate person who owns Harry Potter or the related characters.  
  
Harry waited impatiently for the Weasley's to come and pick him up. He was invited to their house along with his best friend Hermione Granger. Harry couldn't wait. Then they had a boom and a bang and in came Fred and George Weasley. They had graduated from Hogwarts with an unexpected 12 OWLs and had opened a joke shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
Then, the long awaited friend Ron arrived to pick Harry up in his flying car. Now that Arthur Weasley had become the Minister for Magic, he was allowed to use the car whenever needed.  
  
Ron picked up Harry's trunk and exclaimed "Good Lord! Harry, your trunk weighs a ton". Harry replied "Yeah I know, they are crammed with our school books and some things Hermione wanted me to get for her". Ron "At this rate, I guess I'll have to a build a new room in my house to accommodate your stuff. Or you can always consider staying in the garage along with the gnomes!" After a long time Harry found himself laughing. Ron's father had now bought a new bungalow in Ottery St. Catchpole but hadn't disposed their old house.  
  
Harry had not yet seen the new house, so he was eager to take a look. It took some time for them to arrive in Ron's house. There, Harry found a path laid for the landing of the car and separate room for the car. Ron then took him inside the house. And surprise, there was Hermione sitting in the couch. As soon as she saw Harry, she came running and embraced him. The look on Ron's face was so pitiable that Hermione turned around and gave him a much shorter hug.  
  
Ron showed Harry his room. It was in between Ron and Hermione's rooms and it shared the bathroom with Ron's room. Hermione came up and asked Harry the things she had asked him to get for her. Immediately he opened his trunk and took out what seemed like a hundred music cassettes and books.  
  
Hermione was so pleased with Harry that she gave him another hug and this time a huge kiss on his cheek. Harry was very surprised.  
  
That's the end of chapter. Do R/R  
  
More interesting in the chapters to come 


	2. Between Friends or?

Chapter 2: Between Friends Or ??  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. It is the absolute property of J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
**********  
  
Harry lay in his bed, turning and tossing. He somehow had this strange feeling about Hermione. He wondered why she had kissed him. Has this just been a mark of friendship or love?  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was confused on what made her act so strangely. But she knew something; she got nervous only with Harry around. She had a crush on him ever since their fourth year at Hogwarts after the Triwizard Tournament. But what will Harry's reaction be if he found out about this. He was a famous quidditch player and well known celebrity. How will react to a situation if he found out that his own best friend wanted to be his girlfriend also?  
  
***********  
  
Next morning, Harry woke up to find Ron beside his bed trying to wake him up. "Good Morning Ron" he said. He soon got dressed and went down for breakfast. There he took a seat between Hermione and Ron. He couldn't help noticing how pretty Hermione looked in her tank tops. But a voice in his head said "Harry, she is your best friend. You can't go on admiring her like this". "What is wrong with you?" asked Ron Harry woke up to a start. 'What?' questioned Ron again? Harry asked 'Why? What has happened?' Ron said 'You suddenly turned towards Hermione, kissed her and said she was the prettiest girl on earth. Have you been day-dreaming again?" Harry couldn't believe what Ron was saying. He asked Ron about Hermione and found out that she had gone for a walk in the nearby woods. He thanked God because no one else was there in the room.  
  
He ran all the way to the woods to find Hermione strolling near the banks of the lake having a toast in her hands. Harry finally caught up with her. He went to her. Harry: I am sorry Hermione for what I did. I am really very sorry. Won't you forgive me? Hermione: Harry, I don't know why you did this. But I felt really very bad. Harry: I am really very sorry. I never imagined that I would do something so abysmally foolish. I dozed off and did not know what I was doing. Hermione was feeling even worse when she found Harry did not do that intentionally Hermione: Well. It's much better knowing you did not do it intentionally Harry: So.... You forgave me? Hermione: Yeah Harry: Thank you very much. Anyways Hermione, it is time you pay respect to a compliment. After all I said you were pretty! Hermione: You mean lousy bug And she chased him all the way till the Weasley's garden. There Harry: I have another thing to confess Hermione: Spit it out Harry: I don't know how to say this but... but I want you to be my Hermione: Your?? Harry: Hermione I want you to be my wife. I have searched for a worthy suitor and haven't found one better than you. You're the one I need. I will formally come and ask your hand in marriage after graduation if you agree. Remember no compulsion. Hermione: Harry. I don't know what to say Harry: You can think over it today and tell me tomorrow at breakfast. I'd respect your decision whatever it might be. I also hope this will not affect our friendship Hermione: I'll tell my decision tomorrow. But I can assure you, come what may we will be friends forever Harry: Thank You  
  
********  
  
Back in her room, Hermione lay on her bed twisting and turning. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter, her crush, her model man had asked for her hand in marriage. It was like being plunged into a world of happiness. She couldn't help smiling. Nothing, even news which told her that she failed would have disturbed her that time.  
  
*****  
  
On the other hand, Harry gave a vivid description of whatever happened. He couldn't hide anything from Ron. Ron was shell-shocked. Ron: You...! Mean Fellow! I am supposed to be your best friend and you did not even tell me that you wanted Hermione to be your wife. Harry: Don't pretend to be too modest. Nor did you tell me when you had proposed to Lavender! Ron: Ok. I guess we are equal again. But one thing. I am the best man in your wedding. Harry: If there is one!!!  
  
End of chapter Do R/R You are free to give suggestions to this story 


	3. The decision and some preparations

Chapter 3: The decision and preparations  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. Blah... Blah... Blah  
  
*******  
  
The next day, Harry not knowing what to do, came down for breakfast. There he saw Hermione. Picking a toast for himself, he pulled Hermione aside. Harry: So have you decided as yet?? Hermione: Well, I made the decision the very minute you proposed the plan. Harry: So what have you decided? Hermione: I decided not to. Harry: Not to what? Be my girlfriend and future wife? Hermione: No. I decided not to deny your proposal Harry: You, sneaky girl. Why the hell did you make me so nervous? Hermione: Well, yesterday you made me blush so much in front of Ron. Today it was my turn to make you nervous or rather. Harry: What? Hermione: Depressed!! Harry pulled Hermione closer. Closer and Closer when  
  
Arthur Weasley: Tada Here I am  
  
And Harry and Hermione broke apart. Ron was laughing his head out. But Harry got one on him this time. Harry knew Lavender was his girlfriend and asked her to apparate to the Weasley's house. And there she was.  
  
It was Harry's turn to laugh now. But then Mr. Weasley looked highly delightful.  
  
Arthur: Attention young ladies and gentlemen. The ministry is arranging a ball for all the students of Hogwarts who have graduated or are in their fifth years or above. All of you will be going and will have to choose your partners. Looks like Fred has chosen Angelina as his partner, George has chosen Alicia as his. Percy you. Percy: I have chosen my wife. none other than the pretty Penny Arthur: Ok. So now Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione find your suitors within 2 days as the ball is on the reopening day in school.  
  
********  
  
Later that evening in Harry's room.  
  
Harry: May I have the honour of asking your permission to go to the ball with me? Hermione: Yes you do and I accept your gracious invitation (Ron and Lavender enter) Ron: Is a Shakespeare's play going on here? Harry: You sneaky brat. What business do you have in my room? Ron: Nothing. Actually I wanted to ask something. Lave wants to go shopping to a muggle mall. I wanted to ask if Hermione has got her shopping done and if not, do you want to come with us. Harry: Herms?? Hermione: No I haven't done my shopping yet. Let's hit the mall  
  
******** Harry and Ron go to Gringotts and withdraw some galleons and convert it to Muggle money. Meanwhile Hermione and Lavender get dressed.  
  
End of chapter. R/R. Interesting chapters to come 


	4. At the mall

Chapter 4: At the Mall  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related stuff and it goes on... Blah Blah Blah  
  
********  
  
Hermione and Lavender get dressed and Ron takes the Ford Angelia to hit the muggle mall. Hermione is in her mauve colored spaghetti top and blue jeans whereas Lavender comes about in a floral wrap around skirt and a shirt. Ron starts making fun of them. Ron: Ah! At last! Here comes the floral princess and the queen of spaghettis. Hermione: Yes Mr. Handsome Celebrity and his best friend Mr. Pea-brain. Harry: He! You! I never even talked. Why is it that I am always trouble's best friend? Hermione: Oh! God Harry I never meant to hurt your feelings I am so sorry! Harry: Come here sweetheart. Hermione: Keep this as compensation. And she kissed him. Harry couldn't pull himself out of that trance nor could Hermione. Ron pulled Lavender over closer and they were snuggling up right in the living room kissing each other passionately like never before. Percy enters the room and finds the couples huddled in two corners. Percy: Ahem!! All four of them turned and Hermione and Lavender went a brilliant shade of magenta. They got the car and hit the gigamall up across the city. There they walked into a store specialized for stitching ball gowns and bridal gowns. They entered the store and were stunned. There was Oliver Wood sitting in the manager's chair. Harry: Oliver. What are you doing here? Oliver: This is supposed to be a clothe store and I am supposed to be the owner Harry: Cool Oliver: May I help you guys? Ron: Yeah. We came here to get dresses for the ball at school. I am going with Hermione and Ron is going with Lavender. So we need some decent clothing. After all we can't go to a ball wearing shorts and tee-shirts. All of them start giggling. Oliver: You have not lost your sense of humor at all. Who want to go on first? The male category or the female? Harry: I think we the gents will be much quicker. And who have you chosen as your partner? Oliver: I asked Katie Bell to go with me and she agreed. Harry: Cool. It is going to be remarkable. Oliver: Ok. So you want traditional or...?  
  
After two hours of selecting the dresses, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender go to pay the bill. Harry paid the necessary 100 Galleons and Ron paid 98 galleons.  
  
They head back home and put their stuff in their rooms and head for lunch.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Do R/R. 


	5. At the ball

Chapter 5: The ball  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender come down for lunch. Mr. Weasley was already there.  
  
Arthur: So, have you people selected your partners.  
  
Ron: Yeah. I chose Lavender and Harry chose Hermione.  
  
Arthur: wow. That turned out to be lot easier than what I thought would take to ask a girl out for a ball. I literally had to plead your mom for 5 days to get a yes for an answer. That too in front of the mad knight!  
  
Ron: Aha!  
  
Mrs. Weasley had prepared a scrumptious lunch. They all ate to their hearts content. When it was time for dessert, Mrs. Weasley asked Harry and Hermione to get the apple pudding. They went to the kitchen. Harry pulled Hermione closer and started kissing her. Hermione had never experienced anything like that. He smelled of pine and sweat. It was a sweet combination. They were in there for what seemed like 15 minutes. Mrs. Weasley was frightened and stood up to go check on them. Ron already figuring out the situation in there, offered to go instead. He came to the kitchen.  
  
Ron: Ahem!  
  
Harry and Hermione broke apart. They were gasping for breath. Sorry for the delay Harry said as he came into the dining room.  
  
After they had eaten, they went to Diagon Alley to get the books and other stuff they needed for their school. At last it was time to board the train. Ron and Lavender went into a separate compartment and Harry and Hermione into one.  
  
I think you will know what would have happened. Harry and Hermione were making out when Draco Malfoy steps out in front of the compartment.  
  
Draco: So here is Potty and Mud-Blood making out.  
  
Harry was no longer the tiny boy. He was strong muscular man now. He stepped out in front of Malfoy and Malfoy was frightened. Harry caught the collar of his shirt and said "Pity! You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" He ran away. Soon it was time to go to the ball.  
  
Harry went to his dormitory to change into his dress robes. Hermione went to hers. Hermione had bought a mild mauve colored ball gown. She put on a little bit of make up. Her hair which was no longer bushy was tied in beautiful knot on top.  
  
When she came down nor could she recognize Harry and neither could he. Both of them looked at each other awestruck. Harry thought she looked absolutely pretty.  
  
Dumbledore: But before that, I also would like to say that the best couple will be awarded king and queen of this ball. Let the ball begin.  
  
Harry and Hermione began with a slow note but soon it was time for fast notes. They danced all night and finally when the ball was over, Dumbledore came up to announce the king and queen of the ball.  
  
Dumbledore: It has been such a long time since I have seen Hogwarts celebrating like this. Now it is time to announce the king and queen of this ball. Here according to my staff members here, I have chosen Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione came up on stage. There was a huge applause. They felt very happy  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Do Read and review. I am looking forward to comments which might improve the story line. 


End file.
